The new girl
by delenalover2
Summary: Alex Russo is a new student in Tribeca school... a love story with jealousy and hurt... read&review:D
1. Chapter 1

*Alex Russo is finally a senior and she's new at Tribeca school, she lost her mom in a car accident and she's living alone with her dad*

*Justin Moriarty is a senior too in Tribeca*

Jerry: so honey, are you ready for your first day at school?

A: yes dad I am

Jer: come on then

*they arrive to school*

Jer: so I'll see you afternoon

A: ok dad, bye

Jer: bye sweetie

*after few minutes*

Teacher: ok class, we have a new student, Alex Russo

A: mm hey everyone

*everyone: hey*

Justin*just looks at her*

A*sits down next to Justin*

J: mmm… hey

A: oh hey

J: I'm Justin… Justin Moriarty

A: oh well nice to meet you, I'm Alex

J: yeah I figure that out*smiles*

S*smiles back*

*after few periods*

S*putting books in her locker*

Harper: hey

S: mmm… hey

H: I'm Harper

A: nice to meet you, I'm Alex

H: so… did you like our school?

A: yeah it's good

H: great… so I guess we're going to be great friends you and me?

S*laughs a little* yeah… I hope… you seem nice

H: yeah I know*smirks*

S*chuckles*

J: hey

A*turns to Justin* oh hey

J: so how's you first day for now?

A: good, I met Harper here and it look like we're going to be friends*smirks*

J*smirks* yeah well good…and you met me, so are we going to be friends?*smiles*

A*smiles back and blushes a little* mmm… well yeah… I guess

J: good… ok I have to go now, but I'll see you later

A: yeah ok, bye

J: bye*leaves*

H: oh my god, I can't believe this

A: what's wrong Harper?

H: that's Justin Moriarty

A: yeah so…

H: so? He's the most handsome guy in school, he's so cute, I can't believe that he was just talking to you

A: really?

H: yeah, didn't you noticed?

A: well mmm… yeah he's not bad

H: not bad? Are you serious? He's so attractive and hot

A: yeah but what's the big deal, he just talked to me

H: yeah and asked you to be his friend, not every girl have that chance you know

A: really?

H: yeah you're so lucky

A: wow I had no idea*thinks a little about Justin*

*after school*

A*arrives home*

Jer: so how was your first day?

A: good

Jer: you had fun?

A: actually yeah, and I met some people

Jer: great, I'm happy that you like you new school

A: thanks dad

Jer: if you want to eat there's food in the kitchen

A: ok thanks*went to the kitchen*


	2. Chapter 2

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

H: hey

A: oh hey Harper

H: how are you today?

A: good and you?

H: great, so did you get used to our school yet?

A: well there are still some places that I didn't see but yeah I'm fine

H: ok and if you need any help I'll be happy to do it

A*smiles* thanks Harper

J*comes behind her* hey

A*turns to him* oh hey

J: so how are you today?

A: fine

J: good

H: ok I have to go to chemistry class, bye

A: ok bye

H*leaves*

J: so…

A: hey mmm… can you tell me where's the English class?

J: oh you have English now?

A: yeah

J: then come with me I have the same class

A: ok*fallows Justin*

*they arrive*

J: and here we are

A: yeah

*they enter and they sat next to each other*

Teacher: hello class

*everyone: hi miss*

Teacher: first I want you all to introduce you to Alex Russo, our new student

A: mmm… hey everyone

*all: hey*

J*smiles at her*

Teacher: Alex why don't you tell us more about yourself

A: mmm… well I'm 18 and I love art

Teacher: oh well that's good, ok thank you Alex

A*nods and sits down*

J*whispers to her* you love art?

A: yeah why?

J: no it's just that I love art too

A: really?

J: yeah, it seems that we have something in common*smiles*

A: yeah I think we have*smiles back*

Teacher: ok so let's start

*at lunch*

A*holding her tray and searching for a place to sit*

H*waves to her* hey Alex over here

A*walks over to Harper and sits down*hey

H: hey, this is Zeke and Mason

A: hey nice to meet you

M: nice to meet you too

Z: hey

H: so how was your day?

A: fine for now

M: so did you like our school?

A: yeah I did

J*looks over Alex and sees her talking with Mason and Zeke*

Taylor: hey man, are you alright?

J:*turns quickly to him* huh?

T: are you alright? Since the minute you came here, you were looking over that table*points to the table*

J: oh mmm… no… it's nothing…

T: are you sure?

J: yeah Taylor… I'm sure

T: ok…

*after school*

H: hey

A: hey

H: so how are you going home?

A: oh I'll walk; my home isn't far from here, you?

H: oh my dad picks me up

A: oh ok

H: so I'll see you tomorrow, bye

A: ok bye

H*leaves*

J*comes behind her*hey

A*turns back* oh hey*smiles*

J: mmm…are you waiting for someone?

A: oh no… I walk, you?

J: oh I have my car

A: oh...

J: yeah and why don't you have a car?

A: well I don't really use it now, so I'll wait for college

J: oh ok… I can drive you home if you want

A: oh no thanks, I don't want to bother you, I'll just walk

J: no really, I have nothing to do, I can drive you

A: thanks but I'll walk

J: ok as you wish, but if some day you were tired or something just tell me and I'll be happy to take you home*smiles*

A*smiles* thanks, that's really nice of you

J: yeah well I'm nice*smirks*

A*chuckles*

J: alright, I'll see you tomorrow

A: yeah ok, bye

J: bye*walks away*

A*went home*


	3. Chapter 3

*the next day*

A: hey Harper

H: hey Alex

A: how are you today?

H: good, you?

A: same

Mason: hey Alex*smiles*

A: oh Mason hi*smiles back*

M: how are you?

A: I'm fine

M: good

Justin*looks over Alex and Harper and sees Mason with them*

J*whispers to himself* what's wrong with him, why is he trying to get closer to Alex*a little jealous*

M: so what so you have now?

A: oh mmm… physics

M: oh me too

A: oh ok then come on

M*puts his hand around Alex and walk with her to the class*

A*a little shocked but didn't say anything*

J*sees what Mason just did and was really getting mad of him*

*after class*

A*putting books in her locker*

J: hey

A: oh hey, I haven't see you this morning

J*mumbles* maybe because you were busy with Mason

A: what did you say?

J: mmm… huh… what? Nothing

A: oh…

J: so… that Mason guy…

A: yeah… what about him?

J: well I saw you two with each other this morning

A: oh he was just walking me to class

J: oh really… that wasn't like I remember*gets a little angry*

A: what?

J*realize that he was yelling a little bit, sighs* mmm… nothing, nothing… I think I'm just a little tired that all

A: oh well… do you want me to do something for you, do you need anything

J: no no, I'm fine…

A: are you sure everything's alright?

J: yeah yeah don't worry about me*smiles a little*

A: ok*smiles back*

*in English class*

Teacher: ok class, today I'm giving a project to do for next months and I'm going to pare you

Everyone: ok Miss

Teacher* she pared everyone*

*Alex and Justin were put together*

J*was really happy but tried to hides it*

Teacher: ok so you'll have a month to finish it, good luck

Everyone: thanks Miss

J: so it looks like we're going to spend a lot of time together huh?*smiles*

A*smiles a little* yeah I guess…

J: good

A*blushes a little but hides it*

*after class*

H: hey Alex

A: oh hey Harper

H: I'm so jealous of you

A: what? Why?

H: because your partner is Justin, you're so lucky

A: come on Harper, it's just a project, nothing will happen

H: I don't care if it's just a project, at least you have the chance to be around him

A*whispers to herself* yeah I do have that chance, don't I*smiles a little*

H: what did you say?

A: oh nothing… come on we have to get to the next class*left with Harper*


	4. Chapter 4

*the next day*

M: hey Alex

A: hey Mason

M: so how are you?

A: I'm fine, you?

M: same, so you're Justin's partner huh?

A: yeah…

M: are you two…mmm… you know… like together?

A: what? No no Mason

M*relieved* oh good…

A: yeah we're just friends

M: ok… well I have to go now but I'll see you later

A: yeah ok, bye

M: bye*leaves*

J*comes behind her* hey

A*smiles* oh hey

J: I was thinking maybe today you would come to my house so that we can start our project

A: oh yeah… it's a great idea

J*smiles* good… so I'll wait for you the after school and we can go together?

A: yeah great

J: ok so I'll see you later

A: yeah bye

J: bye*smiles and walks away*

*after few periods*

H: hey Alex

A: hey Harper

H: I heard you have a date with Justin Moriarty

A: what?! From where did you get this idea?

H: I have connections

A: no Harper it's not a date, we're just going to work on our project, we're partners remember?

H: oh yeah… so it's not a date

A: no it's not

H: don't you want it to be?*smirks*

A: what? No, we're friends, what's wrong with you people

H: what? I'm just saying

A: yeah… hey I never asked you who's your partner?

H: oh… Mason

A: Mason? Really?

H: yeah why?

A: oh nothing I was just a little surprised

H: yeah…

*after school*

J*waiting for Alex*

A: hey… sorry I'm late

J: oh no it's fine…so are you ready to go

A: yeah

J: come on*goes to his car*

A*fallows him*

*after few minutes*

*they arrive at Justin's house*

J*opens the door* come in

A*enters*

J*enters behind her and closes the door* hey mum I'm home

Th: hey honey, how was school

J: good, hey this is Alex

Th: oh… hey Alex nice to meet you

A: me too ma'am

Th: so do you have something together?

J: we have a project

Th: oh ok… well I'm leaving… I need to buy some stuff

J: ok bye mum

Th: bye*leaves*

J: so do you want something to drink?

A: no thanks

J: come on, a soda?

A*smiles* alright

J*brings the soda and gave it to her*

A: thanks, so… is your dad at work?

J*looks down* mmm… no… he's… he's dead

A*shocked* oh… I… I didn't know… I'm sorry

J: its fine… he… he died in a car accident…

A*takes his hand* I'm sorry Justin

J*looks at his hand that Alex was holding then looks back at her* it's alright

A*looks at him in his eyes*

J*looks at her too*

A*snaps out of it* I…mmm… I think we should start our project

J: yeah you're right, mmm… let's go to my room

A: ok*fallows Justin*

*after few hours*

A: that was hard

J: yeah it was, but we still have a lot of things to do

A: yeah I know*sighs*

J: but it's a good thing that it's the two of us*smiles*

A*smiles* yeah it is

J*nods*

A: so I'm gonna leave now

J: ok… how are you going home?

A: I'll walk

J: ok come on*grabs his car keys*

A: what are you doing?

J: I'm driving you home

A: oh no and don't want to bother you, thanks

J: ok I'm not letting walk alone in the middle of the night, so come on

A*smiles* thanks

J*smiles back*

*after a while*

A*arrives home* thanks for the ride

J: no problem

A: so I'll see you tomorrow

J: yeah sure, bye

A: bye*enters the house*

J*leaves*


	5. Chapter 5

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

H: hey

A: hey Harper

H: so…

A: what?

H: how was yesterday?

A: nothing happened Harper, we had our project to do remember, what's wrong with you?

H: no, I just… you seem into Justin a little

A: look Harper, I'm not into him ok

H: yeah right, but please can you do me a favor and keep your distance, I mean you know that I like him

A: yeah I know and you should know too that I don't like him

H: well it's better if you don't

A: yeah don't worry, he's all yours

H: thanks, you're a great friend

A: I know*smirks*

*after few periods*

Mason: hey there

A*turns to him* oh Mason, hi

M: how are you?

A: I'm fine

M: good… so how is it to be Justin's partner?

A: good, I mean he works really hard on the project

M: yeah and do you like being around him?

A: of course, he's my friend

M: just your friend?

A: yeah

M: and am I your friend too?

A: mmm… yeah… sure

M: you know, I work hard on projects too, and I wish I could switch with Justin to be at his place*smiles a little*

A*smiles too* it would be cool to work with you but you know you can't do that

M: yeah too bad…

A*nods*

M: so… see you later?

A: yeah… bye

M: bye*leaves*

*after few minutes*

M*sees Justin* hey

J*annoyed* what do you want?

M: oh nothing… I just want to tell you that I talked to Alex and she said that working with me on the project is better than you*smirks*

J*a little mad* what?

M: yeah she said it on her own*laughs a little*

J*shakes his head* I don't believe you, you're a liar

M: oh no I'm not, I swear to god that I'm saying the truth

J*was really mad at him and Alex* what did you say to her? I'm sure you said something for letting her saying something like that

M: no I didn't say anything, just admit it that she likes me more than you and she prefer to spend time with me instead of you

J: GO AWAY YOU JERK

M: fine calm down, it's not the end of the world you know*smirks and leaves*

J*punches the locker* DAM IT

*later*

A*walking in the hallway*

A*sees Justin* hey

J*was mad at her but tries to hide it* hey

A: how are you today?

J: fine

A: so do you have any class now?

J: yeah, sure… whatever

A: are you ok?

J*raises his voice a little* I told you I'm fine, don't you get it

A*a little shocked* oh… I… sorry…

J*didn't say a thing*

A: look I was wondering maybe you could come tonight to my place and continue the project

J*sarcastic* are you sure you want to do it with me?

A: what?!

J*sighs* nothing… I just can't today… I have plans…

A: oh ok… maybe tomorrow

J: well I have to go now, bye*leaves*

A*watches him leaving* what's wrong with him?

A*sees Mason* hey Mason

M: oh hey Alex

A: did you say something to Justin?

M: what?

A: you know… about the conversation we had earlier

M: no of course not, besides I didn't see him today*lying*

A: oh… it's weird because he was acting really strange right now… it's like he was mad at me

M: oh well I have no idea what wrong with him, sorry

A: yeah… well I'll see you later, I have a class

M: ok bye

A: bye*leaves*

M*watches her leaving with a smirk on his face* looks like my plan worked


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait but i had a lot of exmas in school:( but i promise you the updates will be faster because christmas vacation is going to start:)**

* * *

*at night*

H*texting Alex* "so… are you and Justin doing that project?"

A "yeah we are… but today we didn't… he's busy tonight"

H "oh ok…"

A "but today I felt like he was mad at me…I don't know why…"

H "why? What did he say?"

A "I asked him if he would come today to continue our project…and he said something about if I was sure I wanted to do it with him…I didn't understand what was he talking about"

H "that's weird"

A "yeah I know" *thinks a little* "hey wait a minute"

H "what?"

A " today Mason talked to me and told me that if I could switch partner so that I could be his partner, would I do it…and I said yes…"

H "what? Why would you say that?"

A " I don't know… but I didn't meat too…but when I asked Mason if he told Justin about this, he said no…so did he find out?"

H "Alex I'm pretty sure Mason lied to you…he did tell Justin"

A "you think?"

H "yeah…"

A "look I got to go now…I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about this"

H "ok bye"

A "bye"

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

H: hey

A: hey Harper

H: so what did you do about this whole misunderstanding?

A: nothing yet…but I'm going to talk with Mason

H: yeah you should… because I really think you're stupid if you wanted to switch partners…he's Justin come on…

A: I know Harper just go to class

H: ok*leaves*

*later*

M: hey Alex

A: hey

M: so did you asked Ma'am. Parker if you could switch partner?

A*confused* mmm…no…why would I do that?

M: you said you would switch partner if you could so that I could be yours

A: oh…listen Mason about that… I didn't mean it… I don't know what I told you this but I'm happy being Justin's partner

M: oh… I thought…it's fine… but we're still friends right

A: yeah of course… but one question

M: what?

A: did you tell Justin yesterday about our conversation…?

M: mmm…n…no…

A*gives him a look*

M*sighs* alright fine I did…sorry

A: it's alright…I'll fix everything later

M*disappointed*yeah…ok

A: I have to go now…

M: yeah bye

A*walks away*

*after few periods*

A*sees Justin*

A*went to talk to him* mmm…hey

J*looks at her* hey

A: look I need to talk to you

J: me too

A: ok you go first

J: I want to apologize about the way I acted yesterday… I don't know what happened… sorry

A: you don't have to apologize… you were right to act that way

J*confused* what?

A: I know what Mason told you… it was my fault… I told him  
about this whole switching partner thing…but you have to believe that I didn't meant anything I said

J: really?

A: of course

J: so you're happy to be my partner?

A: of course I am… I would never switch partner…you're great

J*smiles* thanks, you're not bad yourself

A*chuckles*

J: so are you free tonight… maybe I could come to your house and do that project

A: yeah sure…

J: ok so wait for me after school and we'll go

A: sounds good to me

J*smirks* great… I have to go now…I have English

A: ok bye

J: bye*walks away*

A*watches him leaving and felt a flutter in her stomach but decides to ignore it*


	7. Chapter 7

*after school*

A*waiting for Justin*

J: hey

A: oh hey…

J: are you ready to go

A: yeah

J*went to his car*

A*fallows him*

*after few minutes*

A*enters home* hey Dad I'm home

Je: hey honey*sees Justin* who's your friend?

A: that's Justin, Justin that's my dad

J: nice to meet you sir

Je: oh please call me Jerry

J*smiles*

A: we have a project to do so we're going to be in my room

Je: ok…if you want something tell me

A: ok*went upstairs*

J*fallows her*

A: do you want something to drink?

J: no no thanks I'm fine

A: ok let's start

*after 2 hours*

A: maybe we should stop for today

J: yeah I agree

A: I never worked so hard in my life*smirks*

J*laughs* me neither

Je*shouts from downstairs* Alex dinner's ready

J: well I guess I have to go now

A*doesn't really wants him to leave* mmm… maybe you…could have…mmm…dinner with us

J: oh…mmm…no thanks…you probably want to sit alone with your parents…I guess I'll better leave…

A: mmm…it's just me and my dad

J: and your mum?

A*looks down and tears were formed in her eyes* she's…mmm…she's dead…

J: oh…I…I'm really sorry…I didn't know…

A: yeah…

J*rubs her back* are you going to be ok?

A*looks at him and smiles a little* yeah…I'm fine…

J*nods*

A: so what do you say about that dinner?

J: I don't know… I…

A: come on you have to eat right?

J: well yeah but…

A: then come on you're having dinner with us

J*smiles* ok

A*smiles* come on

*they went downstairs*

A: hey dad, Justin is going to have eat with us

J: if that's ok with you

A*rolls her eyes*

Je: yeah sure Justin, have a seat

J: thanks

*they sat around the table and start to eat*

Je: so Justin…tell us more about yourself

J: mmm…well… I'm 20…I move to LA 15 years ago, I was in New York…and I would love to be a director one day

Je: interesting

A: so you know LA pretty well?

J: yeah of course…it's the most amazing city in the world…don't you?

A: no it's been a year only that we moved here…we were leaving in Texas

J: oh ok…so I definitely have to show you around one day…I'll be your tourist

A*smiles* I would love that

J*smiles back*

*later*

*everyone finished eating and talking*

J: ok I guess I have to go now

A: oh ok…

Je: it was nice meeting you Justin

J: me too sir…I mean Jerry

Je*smiles and shakes Justin's hand*

A: I'll walk you to the door

*in front of the door*

A: so I'll see you tomorrow

J: yeah…thanks for the dinner…it was delicious

A: you're welcome…

J: well…goodnight

A: goodnight

J*wanted to kiss her cheek but didn't* buy*leaves*

A*watches him leaving and started to feel butterflies in her stomach*


	8. Chapter 8

*the next day*

A*standing next to her locker*

H: so about yesterday

A: what?

H: you and Justin…he was at your house yesterday night

A: oh yeah…we were doing our project

H: so there's nothing between you two?

A: what? Of course not

H: well it better be because you know how much I like him, and if you are my real friend you wouldn't hurt me

A: of course not Harper

H*smiles* thanks Alex…I have to go now…see you later

A: ok bye

H : bye*leaves*

A*sighs and whispers to herself* that's why I'm trying not to fall for him

J*comes from behind* hey

A*turns to him* oh hey Justin

J: how are you?

A: great

J: we're about to finish that project…we just need 2 or 3 days

A: yeah we did a good job

J: yeah…I'm happy that you became my partner and not someone else

A: yeah me too…we make a good team

J: yeah we do*smiles*

A*smiles*

M: hey

A*turns to him* oh Mason

J*becomes a little pissed* mmm…we're talking here

M: yeah so… I want to say hi to Alex

A: hi Mason

M*smiles* so…are you still working on that project?

A: yeah but we're going to finish

M: oh good…now you don't have to spend so much time with…well him*points to Justin*

J*gets pissed* oh I'm gonna…*about to hit him*

A*stops him quickly* hey hey… stop it… what's wrong with you two…why you don't like each other?

M: oh no we do like each other… tell her my friend*pretend that he likes him*

J*shakes his head* you're stupid Mason

M*sarcastic* oh well thank you…I really appreciate it

A: Mason stop it

M: alright fine…I'm going to class… I'll see you later cutie*kisses her cheek and walks away*

J*looks at Alex, a little jealous* what was that all about?

A: what?

J: him calling you cutie and the kiss on the cheek?

A: yeah…it's nothing…it's not a big deal…

J: really? Because if I didn't know you I would think that you two are going out

A: what? He just kissed my cheek…it's nothing

J: alright fine…I'm just going to class*walks away*

A*sighs*

*later*

H*in the hallway*

A: hey Harper

H: hey Alex, what's up?

A: nothing much…just another boring day in school

H*chuckles* yeah

A: so how are you doing with the project…you and Mason?

H: it's good…we're almost finish

A: oh that's great

H: yeah I can't wait to present it and finish with that project…I'm exhausted

A: yeah tell me about it… and what about Mason…id he good as a partner?

H: yeah he's not bad…but of course I wish I had yours…you're so lucky to have Justin

A: yeah…what can I say…I'm a lucky girl

H*smirks*

J*comes behind them* yeah you are

A*turns to him*

H: hey Justin

J: hey

H: how are you?

J: fine thanks and you?

H: great*smiles big*

A: mmm…hey Justin?

J: yeah

A: mmm*looks at Harper* can you give us a minute

H: yeah ok*walks away*

J: so…?

A: well remember last night you told me that you could give me a tour some day around LA?

J: yeah…

A: mmm…so you think you could be my tour guy tomorrow?

J: really?*smiles*

A: yeah… I would love to see this city

J: of course…it would be a pleasure to show you this amazing city

A*smiles* great

J: so I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 in the morning… good?

A: yeah…great

J*smiles* ok then be ready to be amazed

A: yeah we'll see about that*smiles and walks away*

J*watches her leaving while smiling*

*at night*

A: hey dad, tomorrow I'm going with Justin, he's going to show me the city

Je: oh that's good… you get to spend more time with him

A: yeah

Je: well I hope you'll have fun

A: thanks dad

*the next day*

J*knocks on the door*

A*opens it* hey

J: hey…so are you ready?

A: yeah let's go

J*walks to his car*

A*fallows him*

J: let the magic begin

A*smirks*

*the day start and Justin began to show her everything in LA*

*they went to the walk of fame, the Hollywood sign, Beverly Hills and a lot of other places*

*they even stop to eat some yogurt*

*it was an amazing day, and Alex and Justin became more close to each other*

J: there's still one thing I need to show you

A: what's that?

J: come on*grabs her hand and walks to his car*

*after few minutes*

*they arrived at the Sunset Boulevard*

J: you have to see the sunset in LA, it's amazing

*they stood on the dock alone watching the sunset, no one else was there*

A*looking at the sunset* it's…beautiful

J*looking at Alex* yeah…beautiful

A*looks at Justin* thank you…for everything you did today…I had a great time

J: you don't have to thank me…I had a great time too

A: you should come to Texas too and I'll be your tour guy this time

J*smirks* I'll definitely do that

A*chuckles* good

J*about to take her hand but his phone rang, he got annoyed but picks it up* hello… yeah…ok fine, I'll be there*hangs up* well I guess we have to end this day

A*a little worried* is something wrong?

J: no…it's just my family…nothing important but I have to go

A: oh ok I totally understand

J: come on*went to his car with Alex*

*after few minutes*

*in front of Alex's house*

A: thanks Justin…it was amazing

J: yeah I had a great time…maybe we should…hang out more

A: yeah I'd like that

J*smiles* me too

A*smiles* ok well I have to go now

J: yeah goodnight

A: goodnight*kisses him on the cheek then left*

J*smiles while watching her walking away…turns the engine and drive off*


	9. Chapter 9

*Monday*

A*standing next to her locker*

M: hey there

A: oh hey Mason

M: how are you?

A: fine

M: hey I was thinking maybe we could go on a movie tonight…what do you think?

A: mmm…I don't know Mason…I have to finish that project with Justin

M: oh come on…you have plenty of time left…you need to rest a little

A: I don't think it's a good idea

M: come on…you can finish the project tomorrow

A*sighs* alright fine…I do need to rest a little

M*smiles* ok great…I'll pick you up at 8

A*smiles* ok

M*walks away*

J*comes behind her* so I was thinking maybe you will come tonight and finish that project?

A*turns to him* hi to you too

J*smirks* hi

A*smiles* hi

J: so what do you think?

A: mmm…well…

J: what's wrong?

A: Mason asked me to go to the movies with him tonight

J*becomes jealous and pissed but tries to hide it*what?

A: yeah…and I kinda said yes

J: oh… but…what about the project?

A: we'll do it tomorrow…I mean since the day we got that project we've been working on it…we didn't have a break…and I thought that I needed some

J*sarcastic* oh…yeah we didn't…yeah Saturday wasn't a break at all…exploring the entire city and having so much fun was just a homework

A*sighs* Justin I didn't mean it like that…

J*gots mad* oh yeah what did you mean? You don't want to get a good grade?

A: of course I do…but I don't have to die so that I could get good grades*sarcastic*

J: ok fine…don't do it then

A: what are you saying?

J: I'll finish it on my own that way you can have your rest and get good grades at the same time

A: what? Why are you being like this? It's just one night

J: we can finish this stupid project in that night

A: no we can't and you know that

J: you know what? Do whatever you want…I'm going to finish that project tonight and if you want to come you're welcome if not it's your decision…bye*storms off*

A*sighs* oh my god

*later*

H: hey Alex

A: hey

H: what's wrong?

A: nothing…it's just…I had a fight with Justin this morning

H: what? about what?

A: the project…I don't want to talk about it

H: oh sorry

A: it's ok, I just don't know why he got so pissed out when I told him that I'm going with Mason to the movies tonight

H: oh really?

A: yeah…I mean I want to have some fun too…not always study

H: yeah I understand

A: let's just go to class

*at night...Alex and Mason went to the movies and have fun while Justin was doing the project on his own*

*the next day*

J*walks over to Alex and says coldly* here's the project*gives her the CD* I finished it yesterday like I told you

A*takes it*

J: I hope you had fun yesterday with Mason*walks away*

A*looks at him leaving then back at the CD* what did I do?

M: hey Alex

A: hey

M: yesterday was amazing…we should do this more

A: yeah but not soon

M: what? why?

A: I'm not in the mood now to go out with someone

M: did that jerk did something to you

A: what?

M: Justin

A: no he didn't do anything…why would he?

M: I don't know I'm just saying

A: no Mason…Justin is a nice guy…he wouldn't do anything wrong

M: you don't even know him

A: yes I do

M*sighs* you're right…I'm sorry

A: it's fine…I'll see you later*leaves*

M*sighs*

*2 days later*

*Justin was still mad of Alex, he wasn't talking to her very much*

*at school*

A*walks over to Justin* mmm…hey

J: what do you want?

A: are you going to stay mad at me?

J*didn't say a thing*

A: so…

J: I have a class*about to go*

A: no wait… maybe we could hang out tonight…? I want to make it up to you

J: no thanks…but I have plans tonight

A: plans?

J: family plans…you won't understand

A: won't understand? Why? I have a family too

J*smirks* family? You just have your dad…that's not a family

A*shocked about what he just said, how could he say something like that, tears directly form in her eyes*

J*realizes what he said* oh my god… Alex I…I'm sorry…I didn't…I didn't mean…I…

A*tears run down her cheeks* don't talk to me ever again*walks away*

J: no Alex wait… Alex*she left*

J*runs his fingers through his hair and sighs*

*at night*

A*sitting on her bed thinking about what Justin told her* how could he say something like that…I can't believe him…I thought he was a good guy

Je*knocks on the door* Alex honey, are you alright?

A: yeah dad I'm fine…I'm just a little tired, I'm going to sleep

Je: ok, goodnight

A: night


	10. Chapter 10

*a week had past and Justin and Alex didn't talk at all, Alex was ignoring Justin when he tries to talk to her and was always around Mason…*

*on day*

A*next to her locker*

H*really happy and excited* oh my god Alex you're never going to believe what just happen

A: calm down Harper…what happen?

H: Justin asked me out

A* really shocked* what?

H: yeah he came over after class and asked me out…I'm so happy right now

A*was really jealous*

H: I really like him…and I can't believe that he does to

A*tries to smile* I'm…I'm happy for you

H*hugs her* thanks

J*come over to the girls*

H*sees him* oh hey Justin

J*smiles* hey Harper*looks at Alex* I can't wait for our date*wraps his arm around Harper's waist*

A*really mad but tries to hide it*

H: me too*smiles* and I'm so happy that you finally asked me out

J: yeah I know it took me a long time…but I did it didn't I?*kisses Harper on her cheek*

A*becomes really jealous* well I'm happy for you two

J: oh thank you Alex

M*comes behind Alex* hey

A*turns to him and smiles* oh hey Mason, how are you?

M: now I'm great

J*rolls his eyes*

M: listen Alex I need to ask you something

A: ok

J*sees what Mason's trying to ask her*

M: mmm…well…would you…like to go out with me Friday night?

J*his eyes widen*

A: me?

M: mmm…yes…

A*before she could answer*

J* jumps in front of Alex* I don't think she's free Friday night

A*out of guard* what?

J*looks at her*

A: it's not you who make the decisions here…he asked me not you…I'm going to answer

J: oh come on I know you're busy and you can't go out on Friday with him

A: who told you so?

J: I just know

A: well you don't because I'm perfectly free Friday night*looks at Mason* and I would be happy to go out with you*smiles*

J*becomes jealous*

M: great

H: hey why don't we make it a double date?

A: what?

J: yeah Alex, why don't we make it a double date?

A*narrow her eyes at Justin*

M: come on Alex it will be fun

A*looks at Mason and sighs* fine

H: great

J: ok so Friday Mason will come with his car over Alex's house and then I'll come by to take you two and Mason will leave his car next to Alex's house…that way will leave in one car

M: sounds good to me

H: yeah me too

A: can't wait for Friday*kisses Mason cheek*

J*looks at her with jealousy, wraps his arm around Harper* come on Harper I'll walk you to class

H: ok

A*linked her arm with Masons' arm* come on let's go to class too*leaves with Mason while looking at Justin*

J*leaves with Harper while looking at Alex*


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so this chapter has a lot of actions in it, hope you like it:D and don't forget to review!**

* * *

*that night*

A: hey dad

Je: hey Honey

A: I have a date tonight

Je: really? With who?

A: Mason

Je: Mason? What about Justin?

A: there's nothing between me and Justin ok… I'm going out with Mason

Je*doesn't really believe her* ok…

*later*

*everyone was preparing themselves for their date*

*after a while*

M*arrives at Alex's house*

M*knocks in the door*

A*opens it*

M*amazed*wow Alex…you look…amazing

A: thanks…you're great too

M: thanks

A: hey I have to go to the bathroom… if Justin and Harper arrive just open the door

M: ok

A*walks away*

*after few minutes*

J*arrives with Harper*

M*opens the door* hey guys

J*shocked because Mason opens the door and not Alex* where's Alex?

M: oh in the bathroom, come in

*they enter*

*after few seconds*

A*comes from upstairs*

J*looks at her in shock, she was beautiful*

H: Alex you look amazing

A*smiles* thanks Harper, you're beautiful too

H: thanks

A*looks at Justin* aren't you going to say anything?

J: yo…you're…*snaps out of his thoughts* you're not bad

A: not bad? That's all you can say?

J*just looks at her*

A: stupid…oh and you're fine as well but not great

J*sighs*

M: come on let's get going

Je: have fun

A: thanks dad

*everyone left*

*in the restaurant*

J*sitting next to Harper*

A*sitting next to Mason*

M: so Alex…tell more about yourself

J*rolls his eyes*

A: well…I love art…I love to draw and like doing sport

M:really?

A: yeah

M: good

J: yeah well Harper here like sports too*looks at Harper and smiles*

H: yes I do…

J: and you know I like girls that do sports*wraps his arm around Harper's shoulder*

A*snuggles more to Mason* and I like a guy with a great body*winks at Mason*

J*narrow his eyes and shakes his head*

*it was obvious that Alex and Justin were using their dates to make each other jealous*

J*kisses Harper cheek* I'm having the best night in my life

H*smiles*me too

A: I'm having also the best night in my life*looks at Mason* thanks to Mason

M: me too baby

J*became really jealous*

M: hey Alex…I was thinking maybe after dinner…we can go for a frozen yogurt…alone

J*his eyes widen* what?

A*looks at Justin and smirks then looks back at Mason* sure

J*got really pissed and jealous*

A: mmm…excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom*gets up and leaves*

J: I have to go too*gets up and walks away*

J*waiting in front of the girls bathroom*

A*comes out but suddenly got pulled in a corner by Justin* what the…?

J: what are you trying to do?

A: what?

J: going with Mason alone after dinner

A: yeah so…it's like our second date

J: yeah but it will be late at night

A: so…? I don't care what time will it be

J*gets mad* if you don't care about yourself there are some people who do

A: like who?

J: you dad first… and…your friends

A: oh yeah…I didn't think about that*sarcastic*

J: listen I really think you shouldn't go with him

A: and I really think that you should take care of your own business*about to walk away*

J*grabs her arm and looks deeply in her eyes* you have to trust me Alex

A*looks into his eyes as well* I'm taking my own decision*turns away and leaves*

J*sighs and runs his fingers in his hair*

*after few hours*

*everyone left with Justin to Alex's house*

*Justin drove Harper to her house first then went to Alex's house*

*later*

*with Justin and Alex in the car, in front of Alex's house*

M: ok I'll go to the bathroom and then we can go Alex ok?

A: yeah ok

M*gets out of the car and went inside*

J*looks at Alex*look Alex I really think that you shouldn't go with Mason alone, he's not good

A*rolls her eyes* Justin it's not your business ok, I want to do whatever I want

J*looks at her and started to get a little mad* why don't you listen to me? I know Mason, he just wants to have some fun with you

A: I know Mason too ok, and if something happened I can always take care of myself

J: really? You think so?

A: yeah I do

J: so you prefer to do what a stranger would tell you to instead of your friend?

A*looks at him and laughs a little* my friend?

J*looks at her a little confused*

A: a friend don't talk to his friend like you did the other day

J*sighs*

A*a little pissed* a friend won't make fun of his friend because her mother is dead*tears in her eyes*

J: look Alex I'm really sorry about the other day, I really didn't mean anything I said, I would never make fun of you or hurt you

A: yeah whatever*wipes her tears with her sleeve*

J: just listen to me please, don't go with him tonight, you have to trust me

M*knocks on the window*

*both Alex and Justin looked at him*

A*opens the window*

M: so are you ready to go?

A: yeah I'm coming, wait for me in the car

M: ok*walks away*

A*looks at Justin* I'm… I'm sorry Justin, but I'm going with him*opens the car door and enters in Mason's car who was parked next to Alex's house*

J*watches her leaving* Dam it, I HATE YOU MASON

*later*

M*knocks on the door*

A*opens it* oh hey Mason

M: hey so are you ready

A: yeah let's go

J*was parking next to Alex's house waiting for her to go out with Mason*

J*he wanted to fallow them to see if she was safe*

M*enters the car and drives off*

J*starts the engine and fallow them*

*after few minutes*

*they arrive at the yogurt shop*

J*parks outside and wait for them in his car until they finish*

*Mason and Alex ate the yogurts and talked a lot*

M: so… now that we finished… do you want to… go to my place*winks at her*

A*started to think about what Justin told her _"he only wants to have some fun with you_"* mmm… ye… yeah ok…

M*smiles big* great, come on let's go

*they enter the car and leaves*

J*fallows them*

*later*

M*opens the door* after you

A*enters*

M*closes the door* so… do you want something to drink?

A: no I'm fine

J*sitting in his car in front of Mason's house*

J*gets out of his car and sneaks around Mason's house, trying to see from the window what Alex and Mason were doing*

M*comes closer to Alex* so…

A: yeah…

M*grabs her hands and leans in to kiss her*

A: Mason what are you doing?

M: what? I like you and you like me, there's nothing wrong

J*still watching them from the outside*

*Alex and Mason didn't saw Justin the whole night*

A: I… it's only been one date, I think… we should wait a little to get to know each other more

M: I know you Alex ok and I'm ready for this, I'm ready to have some fun

A* _"fun" _she remembered Justin immediately*

A: yes… but I'm not… and I really hope that you would respect my decision

M: and I hope that you would respect mine too*about to kiss her*

A*stopped him* Mason please

M*kisses her fiercely*

A*tries to pull away*

J*find out what's was going to happen*

M*starts to run his hands under her shirt and kisses her neck*

A*really scared* Mas…Mason…please…*tears runs from her eyes*

M*about to take off her shirt*

J*enters really mad* TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER

M*stepped away from Alex* wh…what? Ho…how?

A*was really scared and revealed because Justin came and saved her*

J*walks over Mason and grabs him by his shirt* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

M: and what do you think you're doing in my house?

J*punches him hard* DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD HAVE FUN WITH ALEX HUH? DID YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ADVENTAGE OF HER THAT EASILY? *punches him again*

A*crying while watching Justin and Mason and was really scared because she never saw Justin that mad before*

M*really hurt* you're… a stupid…jerk

J: AND YOU'RE A DUMASS*starts to punch Mason really hard*

A*didn't believe what Justin was doing to Mason, he was killing him* Justin please… he's not worth it

J*looks at her with a really mad face then looks back at Mason* if I ever see you trying to hurt her again I swear I will kill you, DID YOU UNDERSTAND

M*just looks at him*

J*punches Mason one last time*

M*falls on the ground*

J*looks at him then at Alex and says coldly* let's go *leaves*

A*fallows him with tears in her eyes*

M: it's not over Justin

*later*

*the whole road Justin and Alex never talked, she was always looking down*

J*parks in front of Alex's house*

A*finally looks at him and see that he was really mad*

A: I… I'm really sorry*looks down*

J*looks at her then looks back in front of him and shakes his head*

A: I… I know I should have listened to you

J*didn't say anything*

A*looks at him with tears in her eyes* please say something

J*looks at her, pissed* what do you want me to say huh? Do you want me to say I warned you, yeah? DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO?

A*looks down and starts crying*

J: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY ALEX? THAT I TOLD YOU THAT MASON WASN'T A GOOD GUY AND I KNEW WHAT HE WANTED TO DO WITH YOU?

A*says softly* please stop yelling

J: I CAN'T ALEX, I CAN'T, I'M SO MAD AT YOU RIGTH NOW, I THOUGTH YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS

A*cries more*

J*takes a deep breath* just go

A*looks at him* Justin…please

J*shakes his head* Alex go…

A: please don't do this… don't kick me out of your life because of a stupid mistake that I made*really worried and sad*

J: I SAID GO

A*flinches because of the way he yelled*

A*looks at him one last look and gets out from the car*

J*watcher her walking away*

J*buried his head in his hands and sighs*

A*enters home crying*

Jerry*sees her* Alex?

A*went to her room*

Je*fallows her* Alex what's wrong?

A*sits on her bed crying*

Je*sits next to her* what's the matter?

A: it's Justin…we had a fight

Je: why?

A: it's because of Mason…

Je: did he try to hurt you*got mad*

A*nods*

Je: that jerk

A: dad calm down…nothing happened… Justin saved me

Je: and why did you had a fight?

A: because he told me not to go with him but I didn't listen to him…

Je*sighs* it's going to be alright

A: no dad it's not… you didn't saw how he yelled at me in the car… he was so mad…*cries more*

Je: look honey he did this because he cares about you, of course he will get mad… you just have to give him some time

A*wipes her tears away and nods*

Je: now go to sleep and have some rest

A: ok…

Je*kisses her forehead* goodnight

A: night


	12. Chapter 12

*the next day*

A*arrives to school and went to her locker*

H*really happy* I'm the luckiest girl on earth

A*tries to smile*

H: what's wrong?

A: nothing…

H: so…you and Mason?*smiles*

A: he's not my type

H: really? I thought you like him

A: no I don't…*sees Justin next to his locker*

J*looked at her coldly*

A*looks at him then closes her locker and walks away*

J*watches her leaving*

*later, at lunch*

A*sitting with Harper, looking at her food*

H: Alex, are you sure you're alright? You didn't touch your lunch

A: yeah…I'm just a little tired, I'm fine don't worry

H*sees Justin* hey Justin

J: hey Harper*looks at Alex*

A*not looking at him, looking at her plate*

H: sit with us

J: mmm… no thanks…I'm eating with the guys

H: oh ok…see you later

J: yeah see you*looks at Alex then walks away*

A*looks at him leaving*

H*looks at Alex* is there something wrong between you two?

A: what? N…no

H: if you say so…

*later*

Mason*sees Alex next to her locker*

M*walks over to her*

A*sees him, closes her locker quickly and walks away*

M*smiles* you think you can run away huh?

*after school*

*at Alex's home*

A: hey dad

Je: hey honey…how was school today?

A: awful

Je: Justin huh?

A*nods*

Je: just give him some time Alex… I'm sure everything will be ok

A: I hope so dad

*after 2 weeks*

*Justin never talked to Alex again…he was always ignoring her, and Alex was so miserable and sad because of the way Justin was treating her, she wanted him to talk to her so badly…she misses him so much*

*with Alex*

A*crying in her room*

Je*knocks on the door* Alex?

A: dad go away

Je*enters* what's wrong honey?

A: nothing

Je: come on you can tell me everything… why have you been crying?

A: it's just…it's…Justin…he won't talk to me…

Je: oh…

A: I just thought that he would be over it by now…he would forget about what happen and forgive me…but he didn't*looks down crying*

Je*sits next to her* listen Alex why don't you try and talk to him?

A: I can't…he won't anyway

Je: you have to try…you never know

A: he's still mad at me dad

Je: it's never too late to apologize…think about it*kisses her forehead and leaves*

A*watches him leaving*

*the next day, at school*

A*walking in the hallway when suddenly sees Justin*

A*decide to talk to him and sort things out between them because she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to do what her dad told her to do…"it's not too late"*

J*sees her coming, about to walk away*

A*grabs his arm* please listen to me

J*rolls his eyes* don't you get it I don't want to talk to you

A: are you still that mad of me?

J*fold his arms and says sarcastically*what do you think?

A: Justin please…why are you doing this to me? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry?

J*sarcastic* mmm…let's see…145 times

A*sighs* Justin…

J: I'm just gonna go*about to leave*

A*grabs his arm* no please don't…I can't take it anymore*tears in her eyes* I know I messed up but you're always here to fix my mistakes and I'm scared if something happen to me and you will not be here…

J*didn't say anything*

A: I know you're still mad at me because of what I did, because I didn't listened to you, and you have all the right to be… I know I should have trusted you back then, and believe me if I can go back in time and change things I would…but I can't…Justin please…I beg you…please forgive me*crying*

J*just looks at her*

A: I miss you so much, I want you to talk to me again, I want to be your friend again…please

J*he wanted to hold her tight and tell her how much he missed her but didn't* I…I have to go…my class is about to start*walks away quickly*

A*looks down crying*

*later*

A*standing next to her locker*

M*walks over to her* well well well… Alex Russo was crying…why is that?

A: Mason leave me alone

M: oh come on don't you want to vent on me a little?

A: no

M*smirks* you're really funny you know…you think I'm going to leave you?

A: what are you talking about?

M: when I want something I get it…and I want you

A*a little scared* Mason please just leave me alone…

M*chuckles* did you heard what I told you? I will never leave you alone*walks away*

A*tears in her eyes*


	13. Chapter 13

*after a week*

A*enters home, tears are still in her red eyes when suddenly sees Justin talking to her dad*

A*stood still*

J*looks at her* I'm not here to see you or talk to you, I'm here to talk to Jerry

A*felt her heart broken*

Jerry*notices that she was crying*have you been crying?

A: n…no…I'm just gonna go to my room*runs upstairs with tears in her eyes*

Je*knows that something was wrong* didn't you noticed that something was wrong with her?

J: no

Je: I know my daughter and there's something going on*went to her room*

J*fallows him*

Je*knocks on her door*Alex?

A: dad go away

Je*opens the door and enters*

J*fallows him*

A: dad I don't want to see anybody

Je*notices a bruise on her waist under her shirt that was slightly lifted* Alex what's that?*points at the bruise*

A*pulls her shirt down and hides it* nothing

J*started to worry*

Je: Alex don't lie to me*raises his voice* what's this?

A: I… I fell and hit the floor…it's nothing dad*lies*

J*didn't believe her*

Je*believes her* when?

A: few hours ago… at school

Je: are you going to be alright?

A: yeah…I'm gonna be fine

Je: ok…just have some rest

A*nods*

Je*left her room*

J*still standing in front of her*

A: what are you still doing here?

J: you may lie to your father but not to me

A: what? I… I don't know what you're talking about

J*walks closer to her* you know exactly what I'm talking about

A: n…no I don't

J*lifts her shirt and expose the bruise* what's this?*points at the bruise*

A: weren't you listening… I fell

J: and weren't you listening…you may lie to your dad but never to me

A: please just leave me alone…

J*got mad* Alex what's this?*points to the bruise*

A: I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

J: it's him isn't it?

A: who?

J*really mad* YOU KNOW WHO… THAT JERK MASON

A*flinches* n…n…no

J: DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME

A*looks down and starts to cry*

J*his eye darken because of his angriness* where else?

A*lifted her sleeve and showed him her arm, it was bruised badly*

J*punches the wall* SON OF A…

A*cries more* please…calm down…

J: did he?

A*shakes her head* no…he heard someone coming and stopped…so I took that chance and ran away

J*runs his fingers through his hair* oh my god… I knew this was going to happen…

A*tears in her eyes* please don't tell dad

J*didn't know what to say or do* why did you lie to him?

A: i… I didn't want him to know…it's embarrassing*looks down*

J: I'm killing Mason

A: please don't do something that you might regret

J: and what? Do you want him to get away with this? DO YOU WANT HIM TO MESS WITH YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN

A*cries*

J: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ALEX? SIT HERE AND WATCH HIM HURT YOU?

A: please stop yelling

J*sighs*

A: it's not your problem Justin…it's mine…you don't have to do anything

J: are you listening to what you're saying?

A*just looks at him*

J: you can't except me to watch you dealing with that jerk…we all know you can't do it on your own

A: yes I can…

J: you think you can take care of yourself?

A: I was doing pretty well these 2 weeks when you stopped talking to me*sarcastic*

J*got mad* FINE…you don't need my help then I will not bother myself and worry about you…but if something bad happens don't come and cry over my shoulder… I hope you'll stop Mason from hurting you*turns away and leaves*

A*buried her head in her hands and starts to cry*

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

H: hey

A*nods*

H: what's wrong?

A: everything Harper… everything*slams her locker and walks away*

H*shocked and confused*

*later*

A*sees Harper, sighs* hey Harper…look I'm sorry about what happened in the morning but I was a little mad

H: no don't worry it's fine…but what's bothering you so much?

A: I don't want to talk about it

H: fine as you wish…but you know you can always tell me what's wrong…I'm your friend

A*smiles a little* thanks Harper

*after school*

Je: hey honey

A: hey dad

Je: so what's new in school?

A: nothing…

Je: hey yesterday I saw Justin leaving and he was pretty mad… what happened when I got out of your room?

A*looks down* no…nothing…we just had a little fight

Je: little? Did you see how he left? He was like he's going to kill someone

A: he…he was just over reacting… don't you know how he is?

Je: no I know… but he's like that when something is really wrong…

A: what? Dad what are you talking about? Nothing is wrong… I promise…

Je*sighs* fine… if you say so

A*nods and went to her room*

*everyday Mason tries to take advantage of Alex but didn't work because his phone would ring or because he would hear some noise and Alex would take that chance and run away*

*the next day at school*

M: hey cutie

A: leave me alone

M: stop acting like that…

A: I'll stop when you leave me alone

M: didn't you hear me the other day when I told you that I get whatever I want…and I want you

A: well you're not going to get what you want this time

M: oh yeah will see about that*about to leave* oh and by the way…putting a body guard is pathetic*walks away*

A*watches him leaving with a confused look on her face*


	14. Chapter 14

*after 3 weeks*

*Alex and Justin never talked since then*

Je: hey Alex

A: hey dad

Je: I want you to tell Justin to come and see me after school

A: why?

Je: I need to talk to him

A: about what?

Je: it's between me and him… could you please just tell him?

A: you know he's not talking to me right?

Je: yeah…but you can tell him 2 words it will not be the end of the word

A: ok fine I'll tell him

Je: thanks honey

*at school*

H: hey Alex

A: hey Harper

H: so how are you?

A: fine, you?

H: same… so that thing that is making you so sad and angry is better now?

A: don't worry I'm going to be fine… I have to go now*walks away*

H*sighs*

*later*

A*sees Justin next to his locker*

A*walks over to him*

J*saw her coming, turns away and about to leave*

A: no wait… I just want to tell you that my dad wants to see you after school

J: why?

A: I don't know…he didn't tell me

J*nods, says coldly* fine…is there something else?

A*she was sad because of the way he was talking to her, says softly while looking at her feet* I… I miss you

J*stood still and didn't say a word*

A*looks at him* I really do miss you Justin… a lot…

J*he wanted to hold her in his hands and tell her that he misses her too, but he couldn't*

A: aren't you going to say something?*tears in her eyes*

J*says coldly* I'll come to your house after school and see what Jerry wants* turns and walks away*

A*watches him leaving with tears in her eyes*

*after school*

A*enters home* hey dad

Je: hey honey…so did you tell Justin to come and see me?

A: yeah I did

Je: what did he say?

A*looks down* that he'll come…

Je: nothing else?

A: no…nothing else*turns and walks upstairs*

Je*sighs*

*later*

J*knocks on the door*

Je*opens it* oh hey Justin

J*enters* hey

Je*closes the door behind him*

J: so…Alex told me that you wanted to see me?

Je: yeah I did…

J: ok…what's up?

Je: I want to talk to you about Alex

J: what about her?

Je: look I know you two aren't talking and I know you're mad at her but you can't keep doing this to her

J*confused* doing what to her?

Je: Justin, everyday she comes from school, goes to her room and starts to cry on her bed for like 2 or 3 hour…she won't talk to anyone or see anyone…she just wants to be alone

J: and what does that have to do with me?

Je: everything…it's because of you she's doing this… she misses you a lot… everyday she holds your picture and stares at her while crying… you can't keep doing this to her…

J: she miss me that much?*a little shocked*

Je: more than you could ever imagine…

J*starts to think about her*

Je: look she's in her room now probably crying…just go up there and talk to her… please do it for me… I can't stand to see her like that anymore…she's really heartbroken

J*nods and went upstairs*

Je*watches him walking away*

J*in front of Alex's room*

J*knocks on the door*

A*crying* go away dad I don't want to see anyone

J*sighs and opens the door slowly* it's me

A*jumps out of the bed, and wipes directly her tears with her sleeves* Jus…Justin? What ar… what are you doing here?

J*closes the door behind him* why are you crying?*he knew exactly why*

A: I wasn't… I… it's just something bad I remembered…

J*walks closer to her* did Mason did something to you again?

A*looking away* no

J: then why are you crying?

A: I told you I remembered something bad…

J: and what is it?*teasing her*

A*looks at him* it's none of your business

J*looks at her nightstand and see his picture* is that me?

A*looks at the picture then hide it quickly* n… no

J: I know it's me Alex

A: why would I have a picture of you?

J: I don't know… I'm asking you

A*tries to change the subject* and why are you here anyway… I thought you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk to me

J*smirks* I did didn't I? Beside I don't know why I'm talking to you right now

A*shocked and pissed about the way he was acting* are you kidding me?

J: mmm… no*smirks*

A: you think it's funny?

J: don't you?

A*pissed* well actually no I don't… why are you doing this huh? Playing with my feelings?*tears in her eyes*

J: playing with your feelings?

A: coming here just to remember me that you're not talking to me

J: oh that… no I'm not playing…just amusing myself*chuckles*

A*really mad* YOU'RE A JERK

J*walks closer to her, their body were almost touching* and why is that?

A: because you don't know what it's like to be considerate to other people feelings

J: why are you saying that?*teasing her*

A: because you're joking about something you shouldn't be joking about and I'm really mad

J: mad? From who?

A*tears in her eyes* FROM YOU THAT'S FROM WHO, I HATE YOU JUSTIN, YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE, LEAVE ME ALONE AND TAKE YOUR STUPID PICTURE WITH YOU* through his picture at him* I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN*about to leave*

J*grabs her arm quickly and pulls her back in a tightly hug*

A*out of guard*

J*buried his head in her neck, wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer while his other hand was stroking her hair* I was just messing with you

A*was still shocked about the hug, didn't hug him back*

J: you didn't think I meant everything I said… I'm so sorry…about everything

A*hugs him back tightly while tears runs from her eyes*

J: I hate to see you crying especially if it's because of me

A: all you had to do was talking to me

J: I will never ignore you again

A: what if you did?

J*pulls away and cups her cheeks* I promise you Alex…you're stuck with me forever*smiles and wipes away her tears with his thumb*

A*smiles a little* I missed you so much

J: I missed you too trust me

A: why did you decide to talk to me suddenly?

J: your dad told me what was happening with you these days… all the crying and the sadness…and he told me to fix things with you

A: so you did this because my dad told you too*a little disappointed*

J*strokes her cheeks* no no no… not just because of that… I wanted too but I couldn't do it…but your dad encourage me to talk to you

A: oh ok…

J: I'm really sorry about everything

A: I'm the one who should be apologizing… you know about Mason…*looks down*

J: don't you ever talk about him again ok… and don't worry I forgive you…

A*hugs him tightly*

J*pulls her closer*

A: thank you for everything

J: you don't have to thank me… I did everything I had to do

A: I'm really lucky to have you as a friend

J*pulls away* Alex…mmm… I have to te…tell you something…

A: what's wrong?

J: well… about the… the friend…part

A*confused* Justin what are you talking about?

J*takes her hands* well… I… I really don't…see you as a friend…

A*she directly felt sad* what? What do you mean?

J: no no…no… it's not like that… I didn't mean it like that… what I meant is…

A: Justin just say it?

J: I really like you Alex

A*shocked* what?

J: I like you… a lot…

A: really?!

J: yes that's why I was so mad at you when you went out with that jerk, I was so jealous… I should be the one holding you and going out with you not him…not anyone else*smiles*

A*smiles a little* you know… I only went out with him because you were the first one to ask Harper out… I wanted to make you jealous

J: seriously…you did all this to make me jealous?

A*nods* but it didn't go as I planed… it went too far…

J: yeah I got to admit it… I overreacted

A: no you did the right thing…you were just protecting me… I wasn't thinking about what I was doing… I was just thinking about hurting you like you did…

J: you know I never meant to hurt you

A: yeah I know…I know that you would never hurt me Justin

J: of course I won't… I would do anything to protect you… as long as I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you Alex

A*smiles while tears runs from her eyes*

J: so that means that you like me too?

A: of course you idiot what do you think?*chuckles*

J*smirks* good…because if you didn't I would never forgive you

A*hits him on his chest playfully* shut up… if you ever leave me again I will kill you

J: than I'm going to live… because I'm never leaving you

A*hugs him*

J: come on a hug… I told you that I like you…and you know me for like 7 months now…

A*pulls away smiling* what?

J: come on you know what I mean… I've been waiting for this a long time

A: really?

J: you have no idea

A*chuckles* wow I must be really lucky to attract a guy like you

J: a guy like what?

A: you know… handsome…grey eyes…muscular body…

J: how long have you been watching me?*smirks*

A: shut up…

J: so are you going to kiss me anytime soon or what?

A*chuckles* mmm… I don't know… maybe later… I don't feel it now*teasing him*

J*disappointed* what? Really?

A*nods* see you later*about to walk away*

J*grabs her arm and pulls her back into a passionate kiss*

A*out of guard but definitely likes it*

J*wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer*

A*wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss*

J*pulls away and smiles*

A*smiles* I definitely feel it now

J: good…so…will you be my girlfriend?

A*smiles big* yes yes…I'll definitely be your girlfriend

J*kisses her*

A*pulls away quickly* wait…

J*confused* what's wrong?

A: one day Mason told me that putting a bodyguard is pathetic… do you have any idea what he meant by this?

J*smiles*

A: what? You do?

J*nods*

A: so…

J: well you remember when Mason was trying to… you know…

A*nods*

J: and you remember when we had that fight and I told you that I will not help you with Mason's problem

A*nods* it was the worst day of my life

J: so I walked away and I never spoke to you again…

A: yeah…so…

J: did you expect me to stay away from you and let you deal with this jerk on your own?

A: well…yeah…that's what you did

J*shakes his head* no you're wrong…I didn't

A*looks at him confused*

J: think a little

A: wait a minute…when Mason tried to hurt me the other day…his cell phone rang so I took that chance and ran away…was it you on the phone?

J: you're smart you know*smirks*

A*shocked and confused* but how did you knew that I was with Mason?

J*chuckles* on second thoughts you're not that smart

A*hits him on his chest*

J*laughs a little* listen I was watching you everyday to see if you're safe…and when I see Mason dragging you to his home or to some place I directly fallow him and I start to see what was he doing with you…and when he was about to…you know…do his thing…I try to find a way to make him stop so that you could run away…sometimes I called him and sometimes I make noises… and when he tries to fallow you I was there to stop him… gives him few punches then when I make sure that you're safe I go home…it's really simple

A*didn't believe this* so you were saving me every time without being seen

J: yeah but only by you…Mason saw me…and he was getting few punches everywhere…you don't know how much I become mad at him because of what he's doing to you…

A: so you didn't leave me like you said you would?

J*takes her hands* I would never leave you Alex…especially if you were in danger

A*tears in her eyes* you were like my guardian angel…saving me from Mason

J*smiles* I'll always protect from anything and you should know that…

A: but Mason will never leave me alone Justin until he get want he want*scared*

J*cups her cheek* listen Alex…you don't have to worry about Mason anymore…as long as I'm here, he will not lay a finger on you… did you understand?

A: but what if he did?

J: I'm here now Alex… and if he tries to hurt again… I will make sure that he'll go to jail

A*smiles* thank you

J*smiles*

A* grab his face and kisses him passionately*

J*wraps his arms around her and deepens it*

Je*opens the door* is everyth…*sees Alex and Justin kissing* oh…

A*pulls away quickly* oh dad…*embarrassed*

J*embarrassed too, didn't know what to do*

A: I was… we were…mmm…

Je*smiles* I'm happy for you two

A: you are?

Je: Alex, if you ever want to be with someone I'm glad that it's Justin and no one else

A: really?

J*smiles*

Je: yes Alex… Justin is a really nice guy who cares about you…and you deserve someone like him

J: thanks Jerry

A*hugs Jerry* you're the best

Je*smiles*

A*pulls away*

Je: I know Justin that you will take good care of her

J: I will don't worry…*wraps his arms around Alex* I'll never let anyone hurt her

A*looks at him and smiles*

Je*smiles* I guess I'll leave you two alone*walks away*

J: he's great

A: yeah he is

J: ok I guess I have to leave now…

A: why?

J: well I have a dinner with my family so…

A*didn't want him to leave* oh…

J: trust me if I could stay here for tomorrow I would but I can't

A*smiles* it's fine… I understand…

J: but don't worry I'll definitely see you tomorrow

A: good

J*smiles and kisses her softly*

A*smiles through the kiss*

J*pulls away smiling*

A: see you tomorrow

J: bye cutie

A*chuckles* bye

J*leaves*


	15. Chapter 15

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

H: hey there

A*happy* hey Harper

H: well someone's happy*smiles* what's going on?

A*didn't want to tell her yet about her and Justin because Harper have a crush on him and she didn't want to hurt her* mmm… it's nothing…I'm just glad that today we're going to present our project and finish with it*lies*

H: oh yeah…me too

A*chuckles*

J*comes from behind* hey ladies

A*looks at him and smiles*

J*tries to take her hand but she moved it away*

J*gives her a confusing look*

A: mmm…hey Harper why don't you go and see if your partner is ready for the project?

H: yeah I think I should… see you later*walks away*

J: is something wrong?

A: no no no…I just…I didn't told Harper yet about us…I mean you know…she likes you and she's my friend and I don't want to hurt her…so I don't want her to know about us

J*a little mad* what? so we're going to pretend that we're just friends in front of her?

A*takes his hand* please try to understand… just give me a couple of days…I promise you I will tell her…

J*sighs and smiles* fine…

A*smiles* you're the best*kisses his cheek*

J: so today we're going to present the project

A: yeah…can't wait to finish with it

J: me too…come on let's go…our class is about to start*takes her hand and walks away*

M*was hiding in the hallway and heard everything, he knew that Justin and Alex were together* well well well…I don't think Harper is going to be happy with this news*smirks and walks away*

*in class*

*Justin and Alex presented the project as well as Harper and Mason*

*later*

A*in the hallway*

M: I have two suggestions for you

A*turns to him quickly and got scared* Mas…Mason…please leave me alone

M: either you'll do what I want…or Harper is going to find out about your little secret with that stupid jerk Justin

A:wha…what? I…I don't know what you're…talking about

M: oh you know exactly what I'm talking about…so think about it*leaves*

A*slides down on the floor and buried her head in her hands while crying*

J*walking in the hallway when he saw Alex*

J*runs over to her, worried* Alex…Alex are you alright*sits next to her* Alex baby what's wrong?

A*looks at him while crying* it's Mason

J*felt anger all over his body* what did he do? Did he hurt you?

A*shakes her head* no…but he told me either I do what he wanted or he will tell Harper about us…what am I going to do Justin*buried her head in her hands*

J*sighs* Alex look at me…

A*looks at him*

J: I told as long as I'm here he will not lay a finger on you

A: no Justin he will…he will always fallow me until he get what he want….and I can't take it anymore…maybe I'll just do it and finish with this once and for all

J*shocked* what? are you hearing what you're saying? You're not going to give up and do whatever he wants…no of course not…let him tell Harper about us I don't care but to touch you…of course not I will not let this happen

A: you don't understand if I didn't he will not leave me alone Justin…I can't…I have to…

J*says in a strict voice* I will not let him take advantage of you did you hear me and if I have to call the cops then I will*takes his cell phone*

A: what are you doing?

J: I told you…if he tries to hurt you again I will make sure he goes to jail and that's what I'm about to do

A: no Justin you can't call the cops

J: of course I can… why are you trying to defend him?

A: I'm not…I just…

J*sighs and takes her hands* listen Alex, you mean the world to me ok…and I will not let anything happen to you…that's why I have to make sure that he's not around you anymore…you have to let me take care of him…I love you Alex and I want you to be safe

A*shocked* you love me?

J*smiles* yes I love you…that's why I won't let anyone touch you…except for me of course*smirks*

A*chuckles* I love you too…more than anything

J*kisses her softly*

A*deepens it*

J*pulls away slowly* let me take care of him

A*smiles and nods*

* * *

**I know it's a little short but the next one will be longer i promise:D**


	16. Chapter 16

*after few days*

*Mason was always trying to get to Alex but thanks to Justin he wouldn't succeed and Justin had to put an end to this*

*one day*

J*happy* from now on Mason will never touch you again

A*turns to him quickly* what?

J*smiles* you heard me

A*shocked* what did you do?

J: well… as I said I was going to take care of him and I did

A*gives him a confusing look*

J: he's officially in jail

A*didn't believe this* what? Are you serious?

J: yes very, yesterday I called the cops and told them what that jerk was doing and they took him

A*smiles but still in shock* oh my god…I…it's over…

J*smiles and takes her hands* yes it's over…I promised you no one will hurt you and I keep my promises

A*tears in her eyes* you're the best boyfriend ever

J*smiles and cups her cheek* I just love you that's all

A*smiles and kisses him passionately*

J*deepens it and pulls her closer*

H*comes in the hallways and sees Alex and Justin kissing*

H*felt angry and jealous and cheated* I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

A*pulls away quickly* oh my god…Harper

H: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

A: Harper I can explain

J: Harper calm down

H: I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALEX…I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND

A: I am Harper…I just…

H: YOU WHAT? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME…YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM

J*tries to take her arms* Harper you have to calm down ok

H*jerks his hands away* DON'T TOUCH ME…YOU WERE LYING TO ME…THIS WHOLE TIME…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU

A: Harper please just listen to me

H: I DON'T WANT… AND DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN*storms off*

A*sighs and runs her fingers in her hair* oh my god… what am I going to do?

J*hugs her* don't worry everything will be fine

A: it's all my fault, I should have told her about us like you told me to do

J: no it's not your fault…you know that no matter when you told her she will be mad at you

A: yeah…but it's not my fault…I can't help it

J: don't worry baby…it will be better…

A: I hope so

*after school*

A*walking home*

J*comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist* hey beautiful

A*jumps and turns to him quickly* oh my god you scared me*hits him on his chest*

J*smirks* sorry*kisses her neck*

A*smiles* all better now

J*chuckles and intertwines his hand with her* so how are you feeling now, you know about the whole Harper thing?

A*looks down* I don't know…I'm still shocked about this situation

J: just give her some time Alex…and she'll be fine

A: yeah I think you're right

J: come on tomorrow there's no school so I'm taking today to the movies and then we're going to have dinner so what do you think? It will help you forget a little about what happened today

A*smiles* yeah I'd like that…thank you for everything

J: you don't have to thank me

A: you're the best

J*smiles and walks her home*


End file.
